televisionandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault
Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (abbreviated MoHPA) is a first-person shooter computer game the story of which takes place during the Pacific War. It is the 7th installment of the Medal of Honor series.The game puts the player in the role of Pvt. Thomas Conlin, a U.S. Marine in the Pacific Theater of Operations in World War II.The game opens up on Conlin, about to land on Tarawa in a landing craft. His voice-over reminisces about how much of a journey it was to arrive there, commenting on the friends he's lost, the untrained quality of the new-recruits ("three week wonders", he calls them) and the futility of taking this small stretch of land from the Japanese.As Conlin's Amtrac approaches the shore, it's hit by an artillery shell, throwing Conlin and the other passengers into the shallow ocean, forcing them to wade ashore. Conlin fights his way onto to the shore, only to get cut down by a bullet during a Japanese counter-attack. As he 'bleeds out', the game flashes back to the start of Conlin's first day of basic training, where the player is introduced to the characters that will become his squad; the squad leader Frank Minoso; a big, smooth talking, New Jersey native; sniper William "Willie' Gaines, a country boy from North Carolina; and corpsman James Sullivan, a quiet sailor from a rich family in Oak Park, Illinois. After training, Conlin is assigned, without the rest of his training battalion, to serve aboard the U.S.S. Arizona. He arrives at Pearl Harbor early on the morning of December 7th, 1941. During the subsequent Japanese attack, he dodges strafing runs, rescues wounded servicemen and mans different anti-aircraft guns.In the next level Conlin joins with Minoso, Gaines and Sullivan, as well as two unnamed marines, as they participating in the notorious Makin Island raid. During the raid, they are tasked with destroying a radio tower, destroying a supply dump, and rescuing a downed airman, before returning to their insertion point to fend off a Japanese counter-attack and defend their submarines from an aerial attack.Following, the Makin raid, the squad is deployed to Guadalcanal, where they first are deployed to defend Henderson Field, and the outlying area, against a Japanese attack, culminating in a push to re-take the airfield. They also participate in the patrols of the Lunga River and Battle of Edson's Ridge (referred to in-game colloquially as "The Battle of Bloody Ridge") where Conlin earns the Silver Star and is promoted to Corporal. As part of the Guadalcanal Mission, Conlin becomes an impromptu pilot, as he is required to take control of the SBD Dauntless that is transporting him to 'the fleet' that is preparing an assault on Tarawa. During this mission, he pilots the aircraft against enemy zeros, an enemy island base, and finally a Japanese carrier task group. During this mission, Sgt. Minoso (in another plane) is shot and either critically wounded or killed, depending on the players actions.For the assault on Tarawa, Conlin has been promoted to sergeant and squad leader, inheriting Sgt. Minoso's BAR (In actuality, the player never commands the squad any more than he has previously, as they are accompanied by an unnamed Officer who gives the squad direct orders). The Battle of Tarawa mission includes parts and tactics from all previous levels (a reoccurring theme in the franchise) where Conlin must start by clearing bunkers and anti-aircraft guns near the shore, participating in a car chase, then moving inward to take out tanks and a heavily fortified command center, finally moving through a massive bunker and trench system culminating in an assault on the Japanese Headquarters and surviving a final Japanese Banzai charge. The game ends with a voice over from Conlin, akin to the opening voice over, stating that they still had a "long ways to go".If the player saves Sgt. Minoso, it is revealed during the credits that he survives and while the rest of the squad was at Tarawa, he was flirting with nurses in a naval hospital. Category:Video Games